


Marital Caucus

by Brumeier



Series: The Leader We Deserve [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Established Relationship, M/M, Pandemics, Pets, Quarantine, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: President John Sheppard is having a nice day out playing with his dog, and waiting for his husband to come home.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: The Leader We Deserve [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692454
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	Marital Caucus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smiles2go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/gifts), [Pashiradoki_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashiradoki_83/gifts), [Pulsares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/gifts).



Nothing could take a man’s mind off a dangerous pandemic and a husband-at-large like throwing a tennis ball to a dog on a warm spring day.

Moose was more than happy to play fetch on the White House lawn, sometimes jumping up to snatch the ball out of midair. Wolfhounds weren’t an overly active breed, but John liked to think the Lab part of Moose gave him an extra spring in his step.

The official presidential photographer was a far distance removed, shooting the day’s activities with a telephoto lens. Moose had his own page on the White House website, new pictures uploaded daily.

One last throw and then Moose dropped down at John’s feet, refusing to relinquish the ball. He couldn’t talk but his feelings came through loud and clear: _I’m done_.

“Good boy,” John said, reaching over to give Moose’s big shaggy head a scratch.

“I think he might take the next election,” Evan said, ambling over with his hands in his pockets. He was masked, and John pulled his own up to do the same.

“Maybe he’ll take me on as his VP.”

“You should be so lucky.”

As Evan had predicted, Moose was a big hit with the American people. He had quite a large international following, too. Rodney told him it was nice to see so many smiling pictures of John playing with his big, goofy dog. They balanced out the somber press briefings.

“You want to hear about your approval numbers?” Evan asked. 

“Nope. I’m off duty.”

Well, not really. POTUS was never really off duty. But John had scheduled all his meetings for first thing in the morning and, barring any national or international emergencies, he was taking some personal time for the rest of the day.

The reason why was finally making his approach on Marine One.

“Incoming, sir,” Evan said, holding his hand up to shade his eyes. “Shall I put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on your door?”

“Feel free to take that show on the road, funny guy,” John replied. 

Moose got to his feet as the White Hawk got lower, and John wrapped his hand around Moose’s collar as a precaution. John’s heart was pounding, and he felt a little like he remembered feeling as a kid on Christmas Eve. It was the best kind of anticipation.

When the chopper touched down, Secret Service agents were the first ones off. And then there was Rodney in one of his rumpled suits, stepping down onto the lawn. John had seen him every day on video chats, but it wasn’t the same as really being there.

“That thing’s not going to eat me, is he? He’s much bigger in person.”

“Hello to you too.”

Rodney leaned in for a hug, but Moose pushed John back with his sheer bulk. He wasn’t growling, but it was obvious he didn’t want Rodney getting too close. Rodney scowled.

“Listen, dog. I haven’t seen my husband in a month. Back off.”

“Perhaps introductions are warranted,” Evan suggested.

“Moose,” John said. “Sit.”

The dog obediently sat, though his posture was still very stiff.

“Major Moose Buchanan, this is Rodney McKay, First Husband. Let him sniff you, Rodney.”

“This is stupid,” Rodney complained. But he held his hand out and let the dog sniff it.

Moose was much friendlier after that, perhaps recognizing Rodney’s scent from his things in the bedroom. He gave Rodney’s a hand a good licking and then went amiably back into the White House with Evan.

“I can’t believe you gave that dog a rank,” Rodney said.

“The people voted. I had nothing to do with it.” John pulled his mask off and stuffed it in his pocket. “I missed you.”

Rodney’s expression softened. He tugged John close and kissed him, and the knot that had formed under John’s breastbone when Rodney got stuck in New York at the beginning of the pandemic finally loosened.

It had been a month since he’d touched someone or been touched in return.

“I know,” Rodney murmured, wrapping his arms around John. “Me too.”

John let himself cling to Rodney for another long moment until he got his emotions under control.

“Let’s get you settled in,” he said, keeping an arm around Rodney as they headed inside.

“Good. I’m starving. The governor sent me home with a sack full of bagels. And I want to talk to you about a cat. To balance things out.”

“Whatever you want,” John said with a grin.

He couldn’t help feeling that everything was going to be okay, now that he had Rodney back home where he belonged. He was done social distancing from his husband.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Thank you to everyone who made suggestions for Moose’s new name! Major was suggested by smiles2go and Pashiradoki_83. Buchanan was suggested by Pulsares. And the following readers wanted Moose to keep his original name: elderwitty, helenkacan, liliom, popkin16. I appreciate the support of all my readers, and I hope you’re all staying safe and as sane as it’s possible to be right now. ::grins::


End file.
